


The World's End

by Wolfheart0723



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart0723/pseuds/Wolfheart0723
Summary: A post-apocalyptic Klance AU(the title might change, I'm very indecisive lol)





	1. Scavenger

Lance sprinted down the abandoned streets, ducking into an alleyway hoping to find a dumpster or an old food crate. As much as he hated dumpster diving, beggars can't be choosers in the apocalypse. There was a small box of canned soup and not much else, save for a pile of trash bags that smelled suspiciously like rotting flesh. He shoved the cans of soup into his bag and turned to leave, pausing when he heard a hiss from behind him. From behind the trash bags crawled a rat the size of a pitbull with a bleeding gash in the side of its head. He backed away quickly, pulling out the knife he kept in his belt. The apocalypse had started about 6 months ago, when a disease killed 95% of the human population. But for some reason it didn't kill animals, it turned them into giant monsters that could tear you apart in seconds. Instead of fighting the rat, Lance turned and bolted out of the alley, racing down the street and towards an older, slightly decrepit building. He leapt inside and shut the door, scrambling up the stairs and into the apartment at the top of the stairs. He locked the door and slumped against it with a sigh. "Fuck those rats..." he grumbled. Thankfully rats and birds were the only creatures he'd seen, dogs and cats were probably terrifying now. Lance stood and walked further into the house, dropping his bag on the sofa. He stared around at the empty kitchen and broken windows repaired with boards and duct tape. Nothing pretty, but it was home. Lance pulled out a can of soup and gulped it down eagerly before walking into the bedroom he'd chosen for himself and sitting down on the end of the bed. He sighed sadly and flopped backwards, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. The silence was the worst thing about his current situation. All it did was remind him that he was completely alone.


	2. Raiders

“There’s someone in there, are you sure we should do this?” Hunk’s nervous whisper broke the silence. Pidge shouldered their bag and stood up.  
“It’s fine, there’s two of us and one of them. You know the drill: take supplies and food, avoid a fight if possible,” they said. Hunk sighed and followed them down the fire escape, hoping that the person inside the house was a heavy sleeper. When they arrived at the front door, Pidge picked the lock with ease and the two raiders slipped inside without a sound. Hunk headed for the kitchen, taking what little cans were on the counters and putting them into his backpack, while Pidge searched the other rooms for useful supplies. Things went smoothly as they usually did, until Hunk went to open a cabinet, causing the precariously stacked cans inside to tumble out.   
“Shit…” he whispered as he heard someone from the other room yell in surprise. A tall boy with slightly unkempt brown hair and bright blue eyes raced into the room, brandishing a knife.   
“Who the fuck are you?!” He snapped. “AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY SHIT?!” Hunk backed away, holding up his hands.   
“Um, sorry we didn’t know you were here…” he lied.   
“What’s going on in there?” Pidge yelled from the other room, walking in a few moments later with their bag nearly overflowing with stolen possessions. Upon noticing this, the boy is furious.   
“I’ll give you 10 seconds to drop my things and leave before I make you leave,” he snarled. Pidge narrowed their eyes. They could see the fear in the other boy’s eyes despite his brave facade. Hunk looked over at them and sighed, starting to unload the cans of food he took.   
“Wait, maybe we could work together. It’d be easier to fight monsters and other raiders in a group,” Pidge suggested, also starting to empty their bag. The boy looked torn. On one hand, he definitely didn’t trust them, but the kid had a point, and he’d been really lonely…  
“You...you wouldn’t like, murder me in my sleep right…?” he asked hesitantly. Hunk shook his head quickly.   
“Of course not! We’re not murderers, we’re just trying to stay alive,” he said. “I’m Hunk by the way, this is my friend Pidge. We both lost our families when this started.”   
“My family isn’t dead Hunk!” Pidge snapped.  
“I’m Lance,” the other boy said. “My older sister went missing a little while after the disease hit but...I don’t think she’s dead.” He sighed. “Make yourselves at home, I usually go looking for food and supplies in the early morning. You guys are welcome to join me.” With that, Lance turned and picked up one of the fallen soup cans, splitting it open with his knife and chugging the contents. Hunk and Pidge watched him finish eating and return to his room, before entering the living room and curling up on the couches.   
“Do you think we should stay here for a while? Or just a few days before leaving again?” Hunk asked.  
“I think we should stay, it might be nice to have an extra set of hands helping out. Plus it’s possible he’s seen something related to my family,” Pidge replied. Hunk frowned and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over his shoulders.   
“As much as I want to help you find your family, the chances of some random stranger having seen them is kind of low…”   
“Yeah, but it’s worth a try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent update schedule? What's that

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in the future won't be as short(hopefully)


End file.
